


Supernova

by maberg04



Series: Vanya is a Star [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Apocalypse, F/M, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Has Powers, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maberg04/pseuds/maberg04
Summary: Vanya was not a star. She was ordinary, ignored, nothing to see here.She develops powers and suddenly she is a star, a massive star. Then, she collapses. After her collapse, there is a supernova.
Relationships: Vanya Hargreeves/Leonard Peabody
Series: Vanya is a Star [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199117
Kudos: 3





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaydisastereatingbread (GasterFan5)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasterFan5/gifts).



> I don’t know why I spent all day writing this but it was fun! Let me know what you think maybe??

“A supernova ([/ˌsuːpərˈnoʊvə/](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/English) plural: supernovae [/ˌsuːpərˈnoʊviː/](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:IPA/English) or supernovas, abbreviations: SN and SNe) is a powerful and luminous stellar [explosion](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Explosion).”

“Theoretical studies indicate that most supernovae are triggered by one of two basic mechanisms: the sudden re-ignition of [nuclear fusion](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nuclear_fusion) in a [degenerate star](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Compact_star) such as a white dwarf, or the sudden gravitational collapse of a massive star's core.”

“Gravitational collapse is the contraction of an [astronomical object](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Astronomical_object) due to the influence of its own [gravity](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gravity), which tends to draw matter inward toward the [centre of gravity](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centre_of_mass#Centre_of_gravity).[1] “

(en.m.wikipedia.org)

Vanya Hargreeves had always been ordinary, her siblings the stars of the show. She told herself she was used to it, that she knew that was just the way things were. Things changed when Leonard came into her life. Someone who cared about her, told her she didn’t need powers to be special. He told her that she was special to him and that’s all that mattered. He made her so happy.

This is why she didn’t understand why her siblings couldn’t be happy for her. Allison, especially, seemed to hate Leonard. Allison didn’t trust him, at all, but Vanya was capable of looking after herself. Perhaps this was why she was so upset when Allison searched him up for his criminal background. She should be happy someone cared, maybe, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was trying to find some way to make Vanya unhappy again. Back to her lonely self. But she was so much happier now, and sure they fought sometimes and Leonard said and did weird things, but who didn’t?

It only upset her further when the rest of her siblings had family meetings without her. Not that she wasn’t accustomed to it, she was, but it still hurt. It seemed ridiculous to her that Allison would care so much about her boyfriend but still not bother to include her in family business.

Five had said they only had 8 days until the world ended, but aside from that bit of information, Vanya was completely clueless. She decided they could handle it by themselves, and spent more time with Leonard.

She was walking home from the Academy, upset from this last family meeting she had missed, when it started to rain out of nowhere. Now she was soaked and annoyed, ranting to Leonard.

“I mean, can you believe them? Just leaving me out of something so important?”

Leonard just nodded, “Yes, I can.”

Well wasn’t that annoying. Had he no faith in her family? She shut up, silently fuming. Car alarms were going off and streetlights were tumbling to the ground, but she didn’t take notice.

“Vanya!” Leonard yelled, grabbing her shoulder and stopping her from moving. She whipped around, a threat on the tip of her tongue. She wasn’t usually like this but she couldn’t seem to handle her family’s and Leonard’s antics today. This, however, died in her throat as she noticed the path of destruction behind her.

“What happened?” She asked, confused and a little panicky.

“You, you did this, Vanya,” Leonard beamed at her.


	2. The Beginning of the End

For saying that she was special without powers, he seemed very interested in them from that moment out.

  
He made her go to the forest and his quite creepy lakehouse to train. He’d ask her to use her powers even though it was dangerous and she didn’t really want to. She was breaking things and she was scared of what she could do.. what if she hurt someone? What if she hurt Leonard? She knew he just wanted to help. Surely he just wanted to help. He loved her. Yeah. She was just being dramatic.  
  


She didn’t know how much she liked having powers. It was everything she’d wanted as a kid, but she was starting to think that she really just wanted to be included. It was draining to keep using her powers. She had just stopped her anxiety meds less than a week ago (upon Leonard’s request) and she was still reeling from the discovery that she even had powers. It wasn’t that she hated having powers, it was just.. she wasn’t really ready for this. She’d figure the powers out eventually, just when she was feeling better. She decided that was a good idea, to wait a week or two or however long she needed to get to a relatively mentally stable state before trying to control a new, life-threatening weapon.

She decided to confront him about it one day.

“Hey, uh, Leonard.. do you think maybe we could stop training with my powers for a bit? I think I — I want to stop, to take a break. Postpone this chapter for a while. I just got off my anxiety meds and it’s a lot to take in that I even have powers.. I think it’s just not a good time.”  
  


To which she was met with a harsh, “It’s never going to be a good time, Vanya!”

“No, I just think—“

“Vanya, you have powers! You need to use this gift.”

“Yeah, but—“

“Vanya. Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m sorry. It was a dumb idea.”

~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~

So they trained, and they trained. Vanya was honestly exhausted. She could barely get herself out of bed, let alone train herself for hours with her boyfriend.

She stayed in bed for a bit, contemplating whether it was a good course of action to continue like this. But Leonard always got violent whenever it came to the topic of her powers, which she assumed was her fault.

Maybe it wasn’t her fault that she didn’t want to practice anymore. She had a life. She hadn’t seen her siblings in a while, and she remembered the end of the world was in 7 days. Leonard told her that they weren’t good for her and she shouldn’t be around them because they were so awful to her. She didn’t quite like that.

He at least let her practice her violin and go to her concerts, but never alone.

She was drained of all of her energy now. She couldn’t keep going like this. She stood up shakily from the bed only to collapse to her knees. This training was really getting to her.

It was fine. She was fine. Leonard loved her. And she loved Leonard.

She finally stood and she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where Leonard was making breakfast. He did that a lot.

He was making chocolate pancakes and she ate them happily. Pancakes were good. Life was good. Leonard, she decided, wasn’t really good at cooking, though, because everything he cooked tasted very bitter and gross. She still ate it to be polite, even if she’d eaten dirt that tasted better than his cooking.

About an hour later, she felt nauseous, so she headed to the bathroom and promptly threw up. She assumed this was because of the stress and exhaustion that came with her new powers. Maybe it was a side effect or something. She flushed the toilet and she didn’t think about it anymore.


	3. The Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets worse and Vanya collapses..

She wouldn’t have been concerned if this didn’t keep happening. Every time she so much as took a bite of something, she’d feel nauseous and throw it up later. She couldn’t keep anything down anymore. This only served to further her tiredness but Leonard didn’t seem to care. Well, he didn’t exactly know about this, but she didn’t want to worry him. He still didn’t care that she was tired, though.

One day in particular was really bad. Like really, really bad. She ate his stupid breakfast like normal, and threw up, but this lasted for 49 minutes before she could leave. She also had horrible stomach pain throughout the day, which was so bad at times she could barely move.

Vanya decided to go see a doctor when, after lunch, she vomited and sat, wheezing in the bathroom afterwards for 15 minutes. She couldn’t breathe, but this was different than the panic attacks she was used to. This was.. not a panic attack. This was worse because it wasn’t something she could stop with deep breaths. It was from an external force. She just waited in panic until it eventually passed.

So, she thought about how she should go about seeing the doctor. She knew Leonard wouldn’t want her to go, or would get worried and she’d feel bad, or he’d come with her, which was awkward and she kind of wanted privacy. She remembered all the times her siblings, specifically Klaus, snuck out through the window at night and decided, hey, why not?

She called the doctor and made an appointment for that night while Leonard was busy with his awful cooking for dinner. She rolled her eyes, she really needed to beg for takeout one day.

She choked down his disgusting grilled chicken and some weird bitter drink he said was wine and cleaned their plates.

After dinner, she took out her violin and practiced for a bit, then when Leonard went to the bathroom she rushed around and grabbed her wallet. She stuffed it into her suit pocket and quickly resumed playing just as he came back into the room. She gave him a small smile as she played the grand finale and he clapped.

“Sorry, Leonard, I’m really tired, do you think I could go to bed?”

He frowned slightly before his face brightened in a fake smile, “Of course, Vanya. Good night, I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, they both headed to their respective bedrooms. When Leonard started to snore obnoxiously, she made her way to the unlocked window and climbed outside it. She walked down the street and to the doctor’s office.

She checked in and waited for the doctor to call her name. She read through some of the pamphlets they had, one in particular about TVs falling onto children and killing them, which was scary but who lets a kid have a TV in their room?

“Vanya Hargreeves?”

She stood, stumbling awkwardly, before following the doctor to her room. She sat on the table with the paper on it, which crunched loudly underneath her.

Vanya answered the typical questions as the lady filled out information about what medicine she took and the like. Once she was done, she turned to look at Vanya a moment, then turned back to the computer.

“So, can you tell me what’s bothering you?”

She nodded, “I’ve been vomiting a lot, can’t keep anything down. Today I’ve been having horrible stomach pain and I had a period of trouble breathing. It lasted, uh, 15 minutes I think?”

The doctor nodded, listening and typing away.

“Hm. Well, this sounds like you’ve been taking something. Have you been taking any, you know, drugs or anything?”

Vanya shook her head.

The doctor hummed. “What have you been eating recently?”

Vanya laughed, “Just my boyfriend’s cooking. It’s terrible. He always makes things really bitter or burnt, and he had this horrible wine that he serves every night at dinner. It’s so, so bitter. How can anyone drink that stuff?”

“Bitter, you say? You don’t think your boyfriend..,” she hesitated here. “Your symptoms point to too much ipecac syrup. It can be rather bitter in flavor.”

Vanya’s eyes widened. “Wait. You don’t think—? I mean, it’s possible.. I haven’t eaten anything except his cooking for a few days now.”

The doctor’s face fell, “Uh. I think it’s very likely your boyfriend has been giving you ipecac syrup without your knowing. I’ll have to take you in for emergency care because of the amount you seem to have taken.”

Vanya nodded, standing, and she collapsed in on herself, everything turning black.


	4. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya explodes.

When Vanya woke up, everything was white and she groaned. She knew she’d be taken to the hospital, but she hadn’t expected to feel so awful. The doctor came in and explained what she had done, and told Vanya she’d be feeling sickly for a while but would be feeling good enough and could go home soon. 

“I think it’d be a bad idea to go back to your boyfriend, but you’d know best. Whatever you do, don’t eat any more of his cooking. Be careful. And come back if you feel worse.”

After what felt like forever, Vanya headed back home, pissed and drained. She slammed the door open to find Leonard’s concerned face standing there.

“Just what the hell were you thinking, Leonard?”

She knew what he was thinking. He wanted to use her to get back at the Umbrella Academy for some personal reasons and he wanted to control her powers which he tried to do through weakening her.

She felt a rush of anger and cold wind as she sent Leonard down the hallway with a quick movement of her hand. She followed, screaming for everything he had done to her, what her family had done to her.. after she had finally collapsed under all the pressure from her life, she exploded.

She screamed louder and waves emanated from her, destroying everything in their paths. There was fire and blood and the building fell, the waves spreading farther and farther until the whole world was turning into a mess of fire and ashes and smoke.

~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~ ☂️~

She had only been 6 when her father had taken away her powers in the form of drugs, trying to control them. And now Leonard was using her powers, controlling them. 

It wasn’t fair how much she had been used in her life.

She could hear her siblings laughing and playing in the other room, and she fought away her tears. 

“Vanya...” It was Allison. She pouted, they were probably talking about her.

“Vanya..” she repeated.

“Vanya!”

Vanya shook her head, whimpering, before she saw adult-Allison standing in front of her.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, Vanya.. calm down, talk to me.”

She sniffled as Allison hugged her. She calmed slightly.

“Leonard,” she mumbled. “He’s not good. You were right.”

“What do you mean, Vanya, what happened?”

“He poisoned me, slowly.”

She could feel like anger coming off of Allison before she even asked where that rat was.

“He’s gone. Dead. I-I didn’t mean to—“

Allison shushed her, “it’s okay, it’s okay.”

At this point, Vanya was back to normal. Exhausted, she could barely move, but she wasn’t crying anymore. She looked around and only saw.. well, nothing. It was just like Five had described it. Fire, ashes, ruins of a world that once flourished. She cringed. 

“I’m sorry..”

Allison just shook her head, “Vanya..”

At this point, Luther and the rest of the gang came into her field of vision. Luther picked her up and dragged her, fighting, into the last thing standing—the prison dad had built her. He shut her up in it with everyone following behind yelling different things she didn’t quite catch.

She supposed she deserved this. She did just cause the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! End of the story! Now I’m going to figure out how to make the second part.


End file.
